


SMASH AU, Chapter 10: It's time for a Tournament Battle!

by PowerPad



Category: Death Battle (Web Series), Persona 4, Super Smash Brothers, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mentioned Statonaka Chie, Other, POV Hanamura Yosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerPad/pseuds/PowerPad
Summary: After several heroes are dragged into a maze tournament (With Wiz, Rise and Boomstick being announcers) which will come to face the ultimate challenge, SMG3 himself and claim the prize?
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Labrys
Kudos: 1





	SMASH AU, Chapter 10: It's time for a Tournament Battle!

**Author's Note:**

> For this chapter, I wanted to try writing it in a perspective of a character in the setting. This is to shake things up.

**SMASH AU, SUBSPACE 2**

**CHAPTER 10**

"Dang it," I said. I had landed on my bottom, right on top of my keys. As I got up, I still felt the pain of falling. Where was Narukami? Yukiko? Heck, even Satonaka would great at the moment! "Uhh, Wiz, are these mics on?" I looked up, and saw a loudspeaker attached to the roof of the room I had landed in. "Yes they are, Boomstick," a voice responded back, presumably talking to the person who first asked the question. "While Wizard and Boomstick sort out their microphone issues, welcome to the Cross World Maze Game!"

Wait a minute! I recognized that voice! It was Rise! "Hey, Rise!" I screamed at the loudspeaker. "A little help would be great!" It seems she didn't get my word, however, as she continued. "The doors will open in 3 seconds. Race to the goal, and if two combatants meet, they'll have to battle each other, until one of them emerges victorious! Are you ready? Get set..GO!" Those Wiz and Boomstick people came back on the loudspeaker saying, "Here we GOOOOOOOO!" I instantly rushed out the door of the room, into a white light.

I came out, near some beach. I thought back to the beach trip, back in August. I would kill just to go back to then, instead of being forced to run this maze. I was so busy in my own thoughts, that I didn't notice someone in a purple shirt approach me. "I'm Jason Grace," he said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I jumped a little. "Dude, you made jump!" I was a bit annoyed at him, but I do admit he had a shine coin positioned on his finger. "Cool coin you got there," I said, trying to be friendly. "It's both a sword and a spear," he responded. Just then, a flat screen TV nearby us turned on. "Alright, the combatants are set." It was that Wiz guy's voice again! Dang it, it was time to fight! "PERSONA!" I yelled, and my inner self, Jiraya, appeared next to me. I borught out a pair of my weapons, and purple shirt kid flipped his coin, with a sword appearing in his hands! We begin clashing and exchanging blows, but eventually, I gain the upper hand and spin him around using one of Jiryaya's wind guts. He looked like he was attempting to control it, but failed. He landed on the ground, looking up at me. "Woah dude, you're tough!" I said. "The name's Jason Grace," he responded. "Jason. Got that," I said, as I began walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am leaving this on a cliffhanger. and chapter 12 will be Broken Age and Stranger Things focused.  
> Send Comments and Kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
